


A False Dichotomy

by zinke



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: Sam tries not to think about how the metal feels against her skin – warm and familiar and terrifying – as she slips the device onto her hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on June 14, 2010. 
> 
> A short episode tag for ‘Seth’ which, while not my favorite episode by any means, did present an excellent opportunity for a little Sam Carter character exploration – something which seems to have quickly become my new favorite hobby. *g*

Sam tries not to think about how the metal feels against her skin – warm and familiar and terrifying – as she slips the device onto her hand.

Experimentally, she flexes her fingers. Without warning, the device’s proper Goa’uld name pops into her head; a guttural, rough-sounding word in a language Sam Carter has never learned. 

Like everything else that’s come from her experience with the Tok’ra Jolinar, the unprompted translation frightens Sam more than she’s willing to admit.

She can remember how using the ribbon device had felt: the sudden surge of power, pulse of heat, and sizzle of satisfaction as the object of her rage was struck down – followed by a chilling awareness of exactly what it was she had done, was now capable of doing.

The skin of her palm tingles faintly at the memory, and Sam wrenches the device from her hand as if burned. She doesn’t want this ability, doesn’t want what it means; no matter how significant an advantage it may give them. 

All she wants is to be herself again. Just Sam. No one else.

Placing the device carefully back in its case she turns to leave, taking care to turn off the lights and shut the door firmly behind her.

 

*fin.*


End file.
